Bubble Blowing
by daily-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have never learned how to bubble blow. Iruka and Kakashi are going to teach them. No Pairing


BUBBLE BLOWING

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I own my bubble blowing stick and the idea of the fic….nothing else.

Pairing: Just friendship, no pairings

Rating: Teenager?

Ages:

Sasuke: 16

Sakura: 16

Naruto: 15

Iruka: …no idea

Kakashi: ...no idea

**This one's for my good friend Ralisa, thank you for all you're support and care towards me.**

Everyone go and read her fic Masked happiness. it really is amazing work. Her username is dragondreamer99 here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUBBLE BLOWING

"What is bubble blowing Iruka-sensei?"

The question was a very simple and innocent one, but somehow it still sounded so wrong out of the mouth of a fifteen year old boy.

It reminded Iruka painfully much at how Naruto grew up without any family at all and therefore had missed so much things that seemed normal for every up growing child.

No one had ever learned him things of joy or had taught him games. "Iruka-sensei?" The Academy teacher became aware of the young shinobi that was still looking at him curiously. "Right…Tomorrow after my classes are over I will show you what bubble blowing is."

Enthusiastic the blond jumped up and nodded. "Hai Iruka-sensei. I'll be there!" He waved an goodbye and showed signs of leaving when he turned around again. "Iruka-sensei? Can I take Sakura-chan and Sasuke with me?" Iruka nodded and a huge smile appeared across Naruto's face. "Great! See you tomorrow!" The blond took off on high speed and Iruka shook his head laughing at the teenagers childish reaction as he left to go home to one perverted silver haired Jounin.

In the meanwhile Naruto reached the trainings ground of team 7 where Sasuke and Sakura still were. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke!"

Both teenagers turned to him. "Naruto? What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked curious as she saw Naruto's excited face.

"Sakura-chan. Guess what! Iruka-sensei is going to bubble blow with me." Sasuke stared at him blankly while Sakura chuckled. "Naruto, what's so special about bubble blowing?" Sasuke still looked blankly at them. "What is bubble blowing?"

The others turned to him and Sakura blinked. "You don't know what bubble blowing is?" Naruto looked at her. "I don't either. But I'll find out tomorrow. Want to come too Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked again before she remembered that both teenage boy's had grew up without family and had missed all kinds of joy in life.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto turned to Sakura. "And you Sakura-chan?" "No thanks. Tsunade-sama is going to teach me something new tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "Then it will be just the two off us." Sasuke nodded. "What time?" "After the classes are over. I'll meet you at the swing alright?"

Another nod was his answer. On that moment Kakashi arrived and after a lame excuse they started training.

The next day when they knew school would be out Naruto and Sasuke met up at the swing and Kakashi appeared as well.

"what are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" "I came because Iruka asked me too." "Hn." Sasuke moved from the ground as he saw Iruka coming towards them.

"Ohiyo everyone. Let's go shall we?" All three the shinobi nodded as they walked up to the monuments of the previous Hokage's.

"From here the wind is perfect for our little plan." Iruka turned towards the two teenagers.

"Now Kakashi and I will learn you two the art of bubble blowing." Sasuke shifted towards Naruto and whispered. "He sounds like Deidara." Naruto chuckled.

Iruka ignored the two and have everyone a little ring on a stick and a small bottle with a watery foamy substance inside.

"What's the bottle for Iruka-sensei?" "You'll see Naruto. Just put the ring inside the bottle and take it out again."

They all did that and took their rings out again.

"Alright, now put the ring near you're mouth and blow through you're ring."

He watched as Sasuke blew as hard as he could through the ring. A lot of foam flew out of the ring and spat right into Kakashi's face. Kakashi blinked a few times with his visible eye and chuckled then. "I think you blew a bit to hard Sasuke." He whipped his face clean.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "You try, blow carefully but firmly…like…like you blow at Ramen." He smiled as Naruto's face lit up and he nodded. A look of pure concentration appeared on the blonds face as he blew against the ring.

A bunch of small bubbles appeared out of the ring and flew into the air with a lot of different colors.

Naruto gasped as he pointed to the bubbles in the air. "Look….Look Iruka-sensei! They are so beautiful!"

Iruka laughed at the blonds enthusiasm. "Good job Naruto."

Sasuke looked at the soap bubbles with a small smile on his face. There were so many colors visible inside the bubbles that it amazed him.

He could see gold, green, blue, red, pink, yellow and even more colors as he looked at them in the light.

His face turned seriously again as he dipped his ring again and blew again, only this time he blew softly and slowly. Slowly a huge bubble formed in his ring and lifted into the air filled with gorgeous colors.

"Oh wow Sasuke, that one is so big!" Naruto laughed and looked at Sasuke's bubble as it lifted up even further and reached his own bubbles before it suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Both boy's blinked. "Where did the bubbles go Iruka-sensei?" Confused cerulean eyes looked at the academy teacher. But it was Kakashi who answered. "Bubbles disappear after a while for the air inside them slowly disappears and when they hit something they spat apart too."

"That's mean. So even if I blow my brains out, they still will disappear after a while?" Kakashi nodded.

"It's my turn now." The Jounin looked at Naruto with an eye smile who was grumbling.

He took a breath and blew hard through his mask, creating several bubbles. Instantly Naruto's grumbling stopped as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and tugged it. "Sasuke look! I can see you upside down inside them!"

He laughed as Kakashi kept blowing bubbles and walked into the bubble stream when Iruka joined into creating bubbles and pulled Sasuke with him.

Both teenagers laughed and Naruto waved at the bubbles in a attempt to get them off the hill. After a few moments of calling Sasuke they Uchiha joined him and together they tried to get the bubbles off the hill while laughing.

Kakashi looked surprised at how the two acted. Ever since Sasuke had returned to the village he had opened up to Naruto, but he had never seen the Uchiha laugh so happily.

He also was surprised at how enthusiastic the two teenagers were about some bubbles.

After a while Naruto and Sasuke joined into blowing bubbles and created thousands of soap bubbles that all drifted down the hill towards the village.

"What are you four think you're doing?" They all looked up as they saw Tsunade walk towards them. "Hello Hokage-sama." Iruka and Kakashi greeted but Naruto laughed and ran towards her. "Tsunade no baachan! Look….. look. Aint they beautiful?" Tsunade looked at the blond and saw his blue eyes glitter with joy and she couldn't help then to smile. "Yes they are Naruto. I had a very nice view of them as they came blowing inside my room. You nearly gave Shizune a heart attack though." She laughed. "I thought she would never stop nagging." She brushed through Naruto's hair as she looked at the bubble stick. "Can I give it a try too?" Naruto nodded and gave her his bubble stick and Tsunade dipped the stick deeply before she blew powerfully.

A bubble, bigger then any of the four had produced before appeared and moved slowly in the wind. Tsunade smiled as she saw Naruto look at it with open mouth. He smiled and looked at Sasuke. "I bet you can't make a bubble that big."

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see about that. I bet you can't either." "It's a match then." They both took their places and started making bubbles again.

Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade laughed and quickly joined in with the game the two rivals played.

And no matter what everyone tried, Tsunade kept blowing the biggest bubbles.

It was easy to say that they would repeat this game very often on day's just like this one……

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I got the idea for this fic when I was bubble blowing with my grandpa in the backyard and vaguely wondered if Naruto or Sasuke had ever done that.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!


End file.
